Hobby
by Emiita
Summary: Shikamaru si tenía clara una cosa, era que Temari, es y será siempre, una problemática. Una problemática dominante que por hobby tenía observar plantas, pero una problemática al fin de cuentas.


**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, si así fuera Naruto no sería tal y como ustedes lo conocen xD

* * *

**Hobby**

Observaba el mecer de las flores como si de una droga se tratara. Sus ojos esmeraldas eran incapaces de apartar su mirada de ese dulce balanceo, la acunaba, la tranquilizaba al punto de hacerla olvidar todo. Y eso era lo que hacía, olvidar todo. No pensaba, esa función no existía en este momento. ¿Para qué pensar mientras te ves absorbida por esa calmante oscilación de tallos y pétalos? Para muchos sería ridículo, para otros, una pérdida de tiempo. Pero lo que contaba realmente, era lo que significaba para ella. Un hobby. _Su hobby_. Si, su hobby era observar las plantas. ¿Eso era tan extraño_? ¿Tú qué crees Temari? _Provenía de una tierra donde lo único verde que existía se encontraba en objetos inanimados. Sin embargo, en esta aldea que era la de la hoja, todo eran bosques, vegetación salvaje. Le encantaba. Por esa razón se quedaba abstraída contemplando, y casi, admirando, la flora, sin importarle nada más. Así que, estaba totalmente justificada. _Totalmente._

Un pájaro cantor se posó en una rama y comenzó su melodioso cantar, rompiendo el silencio ininterrumpido del que había gozado durante no sabía cuánto tiempo. Giró su rostro, por primera vez desde que llegó, en dirección a la molestia, imaginándose a sí misma lanzándole un kunai. _Violenta_. Pero, pronto esa imagen se esfumó y esa pequeña ave transformó el ruido en un agradable sonido para sus oídos_. Bipolar_. Cerró los ojos e intensificó así la sensación de volar que sintió en ese instante. Paz. La paz la llenaba. Pero no duró, por lo menos, no tanto como a ella le hubiera gustado.

A su lado, un joven se removió sobre el pasto, interrumpiendo su momento de ensoñación. Frunció el ceño, claramente indicando su disgusto, aunque, éste no fue percibido por él. Por el rabillo del ojo descubrió que su acompañante parecía estar dormido, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, y reflejado en su cara estaba el sosiego. Infló las mejillas en un gesto infantil poco típico de ella. ¿Qué se creía ese zángano? Ella venía a verlo - _bueno, no exactamente, pero casi _- le pedía de favor que la acompañara hasta allí - _lo obligó básicamente _- y él se dormía - _era un vago, eso nadie lo iba a discutir _- ¡Qué desfachatez! _Lo que tú digas._

Volvió a agitarse en sueños, rodando de un lado a otro, sin encontrar una posición adecuada. Mientras, su cabello azabache suelto se esparcía por la hierba, revolviéndose traviesamente y cayendo así, algunos mechones sobre su frente. Esto, por un mísero instante distrajo la mente audaz de la rubia, pero se supo recomponer rápidamente, regañándose a sí misma. Entonces, sacudió el hombro masculino sin nada de tacto o delicadeza. Percibió el resoplido fastidiado de Shikamaru al despertarse y sonrió satisfecha. Quizás lo escuchó susurrar un propio "problemática" pero no hizo comentario alguno sobre ello, las flores volvieron a captar su atención.

Por su parte, Nara contempló las nubes, pidiendo paciencia a no se sabe a qué dios, sólo a uno que estuviera de turno ese día. Los algodones de azúcar del cielo resplandeciente formaban diferentes figuras moldeables que cambiaban continuamente, deleitando así a su admirador. Esa mujer era bien problemática. Lo había amenazado de muerte sólo porque no quería ir con ella hasta ese estúpido campo para que ella pudiera entretenerse en su maldito hobby. ¿Quién en su sano juicio tiene como hobby observar plantas? _Tú observabas nubes y nadie te dice nada. _Problemáticas, las mujeres eran muy problemáticas e indescifrables.

De repente, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su nariz. Al principio pensó que se iría solo, pero se equivocó, el hormigueo persistió hasta el punto de incomodarlo. Sin embargo, la idea de tener que levantar un poco la cabeza, para poder sacar su mano derecha y rascarse la nariz le pareció tan, pero tan pesada. No le apetecía tener que hacer todo ese esfuerzo para esa minoridad. _Vago, simplemente todo lo que requiere un mínimo de esfuerzo te da flojera_.

–Temari, me pica la nariz.

– ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

La rubia de cuatro coletas a su lado contestó hastiada. Nuevamente había sido interrumpida por él, ¿y todo para qué? Para decirle que le picaba la nariz. ¡Por favor! Ni que a ella le interesara o le afectara que al pobrecito de Shikamaru le picara su naricita.

–Pero es que me pica mujer.

Volvió a insistir el Nara, fijándose por el rabillo del ojo en el rostro de la joven que veía de perfil. Su ceño estaba fruncido y notó como cerró los ojos por un momento, síntoma de que estaba intentando reunir toda la paciencia de la que era dueña, es decir, casi ninguna.

–Pues ráscate, pero no me estés molestando.

¿Dijo que no le afectaba el problemita de Shikamaru? ¡Já! Hasta que a ese idiota no se le pasara esa picazón no dejaría de molestarla y eso le iba a provocar un tic en su ceja y un fuerte ataque de rabia, oh, sí, ella no se caracterizaba precisamente por su estoicismo.

–No seas problemática y ráscame la nariz.

– ¿Cómo dices?

Corrección, ya tenía el tic en su ceja. Esto es increíble. ¿Cómo se atreve ese holgazán a pedirle eso a ella? ¿Qué se creía que era? ¿Su esclava? Que se fuera al infierno, pero ella no le rascaba la nariz. ¡Ni un cuerno! Estaba segura de que no lo hacía él mismo por vago y por venganza. Eso le pasaba por despertarlo. _Con lo mono que estaba dormido. _Gruñó.

–Por tu culpa me desperté, sino me hubieras despertado no me estaría picando la nariz, así que, ráscame la nariz, problemática.

¿Cómo podía decirle eso estando tan sereno? ¡Si hasta lo hacía ver racional! Esto era el colmo.

–No. Hazlo tu mismo, zángano.

–Me da pereza mover el brazo para una estupidez como esa

–Entonces te aguantas, porque yo no te voy a rascar la nariz.

Se cruzó de brazos, girando la cabeza al otro lado, enfurruñada, con un porte muy digno. El moreno sonrió de medio lado, complacido. En cierta forma le encantaba ver de esa forma a Temari, podría dar miedo la condenada, pero se veía realmente atractiva bajo ese sol que iluminaba sus cabellos y con ese dulce ceño adornando su rostro. _Masoquista, quién te entiende._

–Problemática, y yo que te iba a llevar a comer castañas…

Los ojos verdes de ella se encendieron, un brillo especial surgió de estos al oír esas palabras, estaría recreándose en el sabor de la comida. Era una niña emocionada por los nuevos zapatos que su padre le prometía. Rió interiormente por la reacción, era muy predecible, cuando quería claro. _O quizás para ti sea fácil leerla_.

– ¿De verdad?

–De verdad.

Suspiró resignada y vio como levantó su mano pequeña. Pero antes de llegar a su nariz, dudó y le clavó su mirada penetrante en sus ojos oscuros.

–Mas te vale cumplir la promesa, Nara, porque sino…

–Me matarás lenta y tortuosamente –la interrumpió, rodando sus ojos. ¿Cuántas veces lo había amenazado con eso? _Mujer_ _problemática_ _predecible_.

Por fin, rascó su nariz, aliviando el cosquilleo de Shikamaru. Temari por fin creyó que podría disfrutar de su preciado y adorado hobby. Las plantas eran tan espectaculares, no podrían moverse, no obstante, se fabricaban su propio alimento. No podrían sentir como un ser vivo, pero transmitían armonía. Era increíble como las cosas más sencillas de este mundo, algo que normalmente no valoramos por tenerlo tan cerca y verlo todos los días, ella lo podía admirar tanto. Porque sí, Temari admiraba las plantas. Porque a su modo, ayudaban a los demás. Porque a su modo, proporcionaban paz.

–Temari

– ¿Y ahora qué Shikamaru?

¿Qué nunca pensaba callarse y dejarla tranquila? ¿Qué no entendía que si le había pedido acompañarla era porque pensaba que él si entendería su hobby y no la molestaría? _Necio holgazán_.

– ¿Por qué tienes como pasatiempo observar las plantas?

– ¿Por qué tienes como pasatiempo observar las nubes?

_Touche_. Le devolvió la pregunta. Sonrió de medio lado, prepotente. Vale, quizás no era tan predecible después de todo. De lo que si estaba seguro Shikamaru era que Temari, es y será siempre una problemática. Una problemática dominante que por hobby tenía observar plantas, pero una problemática al fin de cuentas.

* * *

_Llevaba días con esta idea rondándome el pensamiento xD No fue hasta hoy que me lancé a tomarla...quizás no me quedó como esperaba, tampoco es romántico...pero oye, algo es algo xDDD _

_Espero no haber cambiado la personalidades de Temari y Shikamaru, de verdad que lo espero, si llega a ser así hagánmelo saber, por favor, para así poder mejorar si hiciera otro ShikaTema xDD _

_Nos leemos! ^^ _


End file.
